zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaber (Bio)
Xiaber is a 19 year old Hylian male created by Xiaber (user). A playable Character in Epoch of Disharmony, he is a youthful adventurer with a split personality. On Epoch Day 7 Xiaber was given a chance to live out his dream of being a hero by freely joining King Dromand's Secret Agents. Background Raised by his parents, he would always hear tells from them about young heroes who went out and did heroic things. It was when he was around 9 years old that he decided that he wanted to be one of those young heroes, so he trained himself with a sword... only to find out that he can't fight with a sword at all. He initially gave up until he was around 12, where a friend of his introduced him to the bow and arrow. They both were surprised by his capabilities of it, and he felt that maybe he could become one of those young heroes again. His friend decided that he wanted to go with Xiaber, so for 6 years, they trained, Xiaber with the bow and arrows, and eventually throwing knives, and the friend with a sword and spear. One night, they were training on the third story of a vacant building when Xiaber found that his friend was missing. He ended up looking out of one of the windows to find his friend dead at the bottom. He quickly left town, thinking that the people there might think he did it. In the first town he visits, he finds a green jacket, and remembering how some of the young heroes wore green, he stole it, realizing he forgot to get money. Now with two villages be believes he can never visit again, he tries to be a hero wherever he can, always to wonder why his friend somehow found himself falling out of the window. Strengths Has been teaching himself how to use a bow and arrow for many years. Long range has become his specialty, with throwing knives also used. He has been trying to teach himself hand to hand combat, but he's nowhere near good at it yet. Weaknesses When in close battle, he is pretty much useless since he has been only working on long range attacks, which become useless when he runs out of ammunition. He also can't use any spells. He blames his lack of creative bones in his body, or something like that. Equipment *'Bow & Arrows' **Passed on to him from his close friend *'Belt of Throwing Knives' *'Iron Knuckles' Appearance Xiaber looks similar to the image above though without looking so blurry. He has long, blond hair, which is usually a mess. His jacket is green (if it's not in the picture, well it should be) and he wears brown pants with brown shoes. Personality He will always say that you can trust no one, only to trust everyone he meets immediately, well unless it is extremely obvious something is wrong. It's kind of annoying. When he sees something or someone in trouble, he will either try to help them in anyway he can or try to sneak away, hoping they can't see him. He also has this issue where he gets into this daze and when he snaps out of it, find people shouting at him. They usually shout about something called defenestration. Timeline of Major Events Day 1 Summary In Hyrule Field Xiaber thinks about going to Castle Town. Day 2 Summary Xiaber finally goes to Castle Town. He arrives however while Elizabeth Bryce is fighting people after a raid of hers killed Constable Felick. Xiaber shoots her with an arrow, but breaks his arm during a fall from a roof. He goes into single combat with Beth, but passes out. Seconds later he awakens with a seemingly new persona. After colliding with Alauth, Ella, and a mysterious figure Xiaber follows them into a store. Fearful the Castle Guards will catch him Xiaber’s new persona joins the others in escaping town via timeshift stone. Day 3 Summary Xiaber overhears a speech by Beth in the Gerudo Desert. Later in the night he writes a letter to his other persona telling him to escape. He then leaves Beth’s Crimson Sanctuary through the desert. Along the way he is attacked by Moldorms and collapses at the edge of Hyrule Field. Day 4 Summary Xiaber regains his original personality when he is found and rescued by Marth, a ranch hand at Lon Lon. Both of them witness the Battle of Disharmony in the distance. Fearful for his family Marth runs off into battle to help them with Xiaber in tow. Unsure which side he's on Xiaber is captured by the Hylian army. Marth is killed while trying to get away. Day 5-6 Summary Xaiber is thrown into Hyrule Castles Dungeon along with Leif, Kourtz, Tarah, and Taden. He remains there with them for the next two days. Day 7 Summary Impa offers Xiaber a chance to become a Sheikah agent along with the others. He accepts, but then the living bomb Avairus bursts into the cell. Xiaber is saved from the explosion by Mark. He then leaves Mark behind to regroup with the others, much to Marks protest. Later on in the night Xiaber officially becomes a Sheikah. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Hylians Category:Xiaber Category:Dromand's Secret Agents Category:Xiaber (User)